


midnight meetings

by yagirlqlot



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Graphic Description, Sad Ending, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagirlqlot/pseuds/yagirlqlot
Summary: Julian visited your condo unit that you used to share before to gather his remaining belongings, for the last time. With both hearts full of longing and love still for each other, one thing lead to another; it was a night you won't forget, ever.





	midnight meetings

**Author's Note:**

> \- hello!! this is @kolehiyaluh on twitter. first of all, thank you for clicking and checking out the work! if you continue to read on, thank you so much!  
> \- the title is from the name of the band "midnight meetings." i don't claim ownership to the band, i just think the name suits the story well.  
> \- WARNING: this contains GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT. i personally give it an R-13. or even R-18. if you are uncomfortable reading these kinds of work, it would be best if you don't continue reading further.  
> \- also, the story is in english, but some of the dialogue is in filipino, like conyo lol. i felt that if it was in pure english it wouldn't feel right.  
> \- p.s. if you do read, listen to "all tonight" by midnight meetings -- the soundtrack from Exes Baggage. i wrote this days after seeing the movie and i couldn't get the song out of my head so i just wrote something julian x reader about it.

Julian looks at his wristwatch, and it’s almost midnight. “I should probably go na.”

Those words hurt him as much as it hurt you. You broke up with Julian a few weeks ago, and he visits from time to time to pick up some of his belongings left in your condo unit that you used to shared together. It was a mutual understanding between the two of you, but you can’t deny the fact the you are still in love with him. Five years was a long run; it won’t be easy to move on from him so quickly. He got most of his stuff back, and tonight’s probably the last night you’ll ever see him. 

“Ah, okay.” The words came out in a quiet whisper because, admittedly, you just don’t want him to leave just yet. 

The room was dim and silent; the pain in your chest was getting worse. Neither of you know what to say to the other. You badly want to walk up to him and give him one last kiss, but it’d be harder for you—and him—to let go. 

But your feet brought you to your hallway leading to the door, where he stands. You reached out your arms and gave him one last tight hug and one last sweet kiss on the cheek. 

When you pulled away and met his eyes, you found longing and love (still) behind his gaze. They say that the eyes are the window to the soul; perhaps, Julian saw the same emotions he felt in yours. The space between you and him got closer by the second, and you kissed his soft lips again after so long. 

He grabbed your waist, pulling you closer; you wrapped your arms around him, and pulled on his hair as the kiss got deeper. You break off from the kiss, took his hand, and quickly led him to the bedroom. 

Once inside the bedroom and the door was closed, he pinned you to the wall, and kissed you roughly. You heard a soft moan from him as you bit his lower lip. He leaned down to kiss your neck. He kissed the sweet spot behind your ear, earning him a soft moan back from your lips. His hand got lower and squeezed your butt, and down to your thigh pulling it up. From the gesture, you wrapped your thighs around his torso. He walked to the bed and laid you down on the sheets. He climbed over you and stripped off your clothes, and you removed his. You gave Julian the honor of removing your undergarments; he slowly and gently undressed you from the remaining clothes on your body, just the way you always liked it. 

He kissed your neck and chest all over, sucking and grazing his teeth on your skin. His hands didn’t forget where they were supposed to be; one hand holding and squeezing your butt and thigh, and the other one fondling with your breast. He went down from your neck and lightly sucked on your nipple, playing with it using his tongue. From there, he went further down to your area, and kissed your inner thighs before kissing your womanhood. A quiet whimper escaped your lips from the sudden pleasure. He licked and sucked down there while he held your thigh on one hand and held your hand firmly on the other. You couldn’t help but moan louder and pull on his hair tightly the more he played around you using his tongue. With his finger, he then delicately touched your clit, which was dangerously sensitive. Your body jerked from the sensation when you felt his tongue licking and biting softly on your clit. 

He then inserted two fingers into you and you yelped at the feeling. He saw your face that was full of satisfaction and pleasure; he made sure he was giving you and made you feel the best for the last night you’re spending together. After licking his fingers clean of you, Julian climbed over and kissed you again. He held your face in one hand, then his thumb softly caressed your lips. You then took the opportunity to suck on his thumb. 

It was your turn to give him your best for the last night; you tried to get up but not before he could ask. “Why? Anong meron?” You were surprised at his question; in nights like this (but this time it’s painfully different), you took turns in giving each other the pleasure. “Ako naman,” you whispered softly to him. He then gently pushed you to lie back down. “Don’t mind me,” he held your cheek and moved your stray hairs off your face, while looking at you with eyes full of love. “Gusto ko it’s all about you tonight. It’s all for you, so hayaan mo lang ako. ‘Kay babe?” He smiled at you sweetly with a hint of sadness in his eyes. You smiled at what he used to call you because you haven’t heard him call you that in weeks; admittingly, it made you sad too because this is the last time you’ll hear it. 

He climbed off of you and quickly searched for a condom in his wallet kept in the pocket of his pants. He teared the packaging, wore the condom, and walked back to the bed. He positioned himself on top of you, and then inserted his manhood into you. He rocked back and forth into you gently while holding your hand through out and kissing you from time to time. He supported your thighs with his arms, making him have more access in your lower region. You clawed on his back and held onto him for support. 

He removed himself from you for a while and gently lifted you from your back using his arms. “Dapa ka,” he instructed in a soft and gentle voice, then he put you on your hands and knees. He inserted himself again into you and held on your hips for support. You gasped as he progressively rocked faster and deeper into you. You yelped softly when he suddenly, but gently, spanked your ass. He settled on a steady rhythm, rocking faster deeper, making you moan louder as he continuously moved into you. 

He flipped you over and kissed you hard while still rocking back and forth into you. This time, he got more aggressive with his movements. The heat on your core was getting hotter and hotter with each stroke. Both of you were breathing heavily as you were both about to reach your climax. You didn’t stop yourself anymore from yelling his name. You heard him moan your name softly too. Both of you came at the same time; he slumped down on you for a while, but he then licked on your area rather carelessly and cleaned the sides of his mouth with his hands before going back up to meet your lips. 

You were now just cuddling in bed, your head on Julian’s chest and an arm around his torso, and his arm around you and a hand caressing your face. You took the opportunity to catch up with each other’s lives, with laughs escaping each other’s mouths from time to time. You were suddenly caught in his stare. Julian looked up and down from your eyes to your lips. He then kissed you gently, and as you pull away, you saw it; the “goodbye,” the “I’m so sorry,” the “thank you,” and the “I still love you” in his eyes. You stopped your tears from falling down, but you were too vulnerable in that moment. You swallowed the sob that was threatening to come out of your mouth. Julian wiped your tears with his thumb and kissed you softly on your forehead, your temple, your ear, your nose, and finally, your lips again. You were afraid to close your eyes and fall in a slumber because you knew, when you wake up in the morning, he’d be gone, forever. 

The sun rays peeking through your windows touched your skin; it’s morning. The events of last night felt like a dream. You finally opened your eyes and woke up. This time around, it’s gonna suck and feel much more painful than before—because this time, he’s gone for good. 

On the bedside table, you spot a rose and a piece of paper with a written note on it. As you read his message, you heard your heart break with each word.

“Left my shirt with you so you can wear it pag-gising mo. You know how I always loved you in my shirts the morning after, right? Itago mo nalang after mo gamitin, or you can return it to me via Goyong or Vicente only if you want to.

Hindi ko makakalimutan last night. This might sound so selfish of me pero sana ikaw din, di mo rin makalimutan yung nangyari kagabi. It’s the best way to say goodbye...

I’m so sorry still, na nangyari yung nangyari sa relasyon natin at sa atin. Pero siguro it’s needed para marealize natin ang mga bagay-bagay. Maraming salamat sa happiness, care, at pagmamahal na binigay mo sa akin. I’ll never forget a love that’s yours. 

Goodbye love. I’ll see you when I see you somewhere. 

P.s. I know you can see right through me; I know na alam mo na mahal na mahal pa rin kita. Sobra.

Lovingly yours,  
Julian”


End file.
